


Capture the Flag or Capture your Heart

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Capture the Flag, Horrible summary, I wrote this a while ago, M/M, i think it's a little cringey, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: It's Friday at Camp Half Blood, which means a game of Capture the Flag is due. If Nico ends up playing, will his team win? Or will he get something much better?





	Capture the Flag or Capture your Heart

***

 

It was Friday at Camp Half Blood, and capture the flag was starting in about one hour. The air was buzzing with excitement, even though everyone was doing their own different, respective things. Currently, Clarisse was teaching a sword fighting class, the Apollo cabin was lounging with the Hermes cabin, shooting playful insults towards each other, Annabeth was walking around the camp along with Piper, showing around some fairly new campers. Nico, after being coaxed out of his cabin by his two 'cousins', was having an intense sword fight with Percy, slashing left to right in all seriousness, trying to settle a bet on who would win, while Jason was watching, waiting for his turn against Percy next.

Sweat hit the ground. You could hear their heaves as they relentlessly fought. The air was thick with tension; the battle had been going on for a while, getting more then a few spectators as they waited to see who would win of two of the big three kids. People had bet their drachmas on them, both having about an equal amount of betters on their side. It was rather eye-catching to all, most staying, at least all keeping a watchful eye on the warriors. It was about a month and a half later after the war with Gaea, the camp restored now, although the Hades cabin still had the vampire-like decor.

While Nico slashed to the right, Percy rolled forward and used his sword in an attempt to knock Nico down, but said fellow jumped. As he did so, the son of the sea God used the time to bound back up and run towards Nico in a straightforward attack again, however the son of Hades blocked with his sword with one arm, and used the other to punch Percy in the stomach. Percy stepped back, and Nico used his feet to trip up Percy, who fell to the ground with a loud thump. He put his stygian iron sword to his neck, taking large breaths. This is only one of countless attempts, where one would try to get the other to admit defeat. "Done, Jackson?" Nico smirked, asking with hopefulness masked with teasing. Percy stared at the sword with large eyes, before smirking in turn. "Nope," he replied, before launching into another attack.  
  
***

From the Strawberry Fields, Will was gazing intently at Nico and Percy's match. He was entranced by their swift transitions, and their seemingly unending stamina, particularly Nico. You see, Will's had a crush on him for quite a while now, and the shirt sticking to his chest showing those tight abs~ 'No Will, snap out of it!' He shook his head vigorously, getting a few weird stares from those around him. Capture the flag was starting in 50 minutes, and well, he had a rough plan involving Nico.

***

Another couple of minutes later, and 45 minutes until Capture the Flag left, Nico and Percy were still adamant in their fight, gaining even more attention from the watchers. Jason was getting fidgety, aching to fight whereas Percy and Nico's limbs were screaming in pain. In all honesty, it would have been much easier for them to let the other win, although there was no way in hell they'd actually do that. The sword flew out of Nico's hand, landing about 3 meters away from him. Percy went to attack him, but Nico got in a battle stance, ready to fight in hand to, well sword combat. This threw Percy a little off guard, he never expected the Ghost King to resort to hand combat (?); not many people would. Nico used the distraction to twist Riptide out of Percy's hand, and continued to flip Percy over to the floor. However, Percy lowly landed on his feet, bending his knees, and kicked Nico from behind, who landed in an inelegant heap on the floor. Just as he was about to get up from the floor, Percy moved to pin him against the ground, Nico facing the floor. "How 'bout now Neeks? You've obviously lost," Percy grinned triumphantly, unknowingly loosening his grip on Nico. "Like Hades I have," and proceeded to throw Percy off him, jumping back behind his body. Nico ran to grab his sword again, before engaging in another rough sword fight with Percy, as his sword had already returned to his pockets.

Just as they put their swords to each other's neck, Chiron galloped over to the two demigods. "Well, I've been waiting to see who'll win for a while, mind you, but I'm afraid you two will have to stop, and continue this another time," the centaur frowned as a series of 'aws' echoed through the combat arena. He continued, "capture the flag is in 40 minutes, you'll need some time to rest and get your energy back. Percy, I know you are participating, but are you, Nico," Chiron asked. An uneasy look rippled across Nico's face- in all honesty, Nico was not planning to, at least he wasn't going to until Percy decided to speak for him. He slung his arms around Nico's shoulders, bringing him closer to his side. As the son of the Underworld was about to politely refuse to play, Percy grinned, "Of course he's playing. He's on my team after all,". Nico's eyes widened at his words, before proceeding to give a hole-burning glare to Percy, lips curled up in a snarl. "Very well, both of you get your rest." then, the centaur spoke to everyone, "All of you get your rest; its Capture the Flag tonight!" A series of excited shouts rippled through the spectators, before going off to chill.

***

Will burned with jealousy. Sure, he and Nico were not together, yet I might add, but that couldn't stop him glaring daggers at Percy when he slung his arm over Nico so easily. Nico hated physical contact, always going red with anger in the cheeks, and sometimes the tips of his ears, when Will gave him a hug, checked his pulse, touched his chest through his shirt~ for medical reasons, of course, or simply just touched him. Frankly, the touches always were left hot, any kind of contact with Nico had him on a high feeling, though he masked that, and his blush, well. He still remembered being over-joyed when Nico opened up to him, asking him for a hug, Will of all people (very unlike Nico). And yet, that was partly another reason he was jealous. Y'see, Nico told Will almost everything, starting from his age, his sisters death, skimming the outline of Tartarus (he still had nightmares), and his sexuality, including his former crush on Percy. Now, Will knew perfectly well that Nico no longer had any romantic feelings towards him, nevertheless he couldn't help but wonder. He always had hoped Nico liked him, yet the idiots were so oblivious to it themselves, one could literally kiss the other, both get flustered, and make up a lie, like they 'tripped'. It was irritating. To everyone.

***

Once everyone went away, Nico threw Percy's hand off him. "I don't want to play, you bas~" he whined, until he was cut off by Jason's hand covering his mouth. "Watch your profanity, Neeks, and I think this is a wonderful opportunity; Solace is going to be playing too. But on the red team." He explained. Percy snorted, "Yeah, your team." "Watch it Jackson.", the son of Jupiter threatened, before going back to Nico. "This'll be a good idea to play against him, you might even get a chance to talk to him. I mean, did you see how mad he got from when Percy put his arm around you? Priceless!" Jason laughed at Nico's tomato red face. His throat was dry, and not because of his and Percy's fight. "Whatever, Grace," His voice came out scratchy. "Come on Neeks, even if you guys miraculously don't have an awkward encounter, with which you both get flustered, it'll still be a fun game," Percy gave him puppy dog eyes, in which Nico glowered to. "Plus, it's not like you have a choice, Perce here already told Chiron you're playing," Jason added unhelpfully. "Ugh, fine, since I have no choice anyway. I'm gonna go to my cabin and rest, okay?" Nico gave in, while Percy and Jason beamed so wide their jaws looked like they were hanging off. "Cool," they chorused. "Hey, Di Angelo, don't think this is over. We'll continue this another time. May the best man win." Percy smirked, and held out his hand, which Nico reciprocated. "May the best man win," Nico replied, Percy and himself having a firm, one shake hand shake before walking their separate ways.  
***  
Nico's lips went in a small smile, one of joy. He was happy here, at Camp Half Blood, his...home. He was trying to use the word more often. He had Will to thank for that - Will repeatedly improved his mood, almost always getting a smile out of the mysterious Nico Di Angelo, so to speak. Also, Nico's happy action {barely noticeable unless you were looking for it (which Will was, and flutters flew in his heart every time when he saw that rare, angel-like grin)} somewhat widened with humour when he reminisced about his crush on Percy. 'How did I have a crush on that idiot,' he thought. Now, Jason and Percy were like brothers to him.

Without realising it, Nico was already at the door of his cabin; Cabin 13.

He walked into his cabin, going straight to his clothes heaped on the chair, clean though, that consisted of black, black and more black clothing, along with the odd, orange CHB shirt, courtesy of Will Solace. Just as he took off his shirt, there was a knock on the door, although whoever knocked just barged in. Will Solace, speak of the devil, was in the cabin with a prominent blush on his face, eyes, hidden by the mass of blonde curls, trailing upon his body hungrily and not as sneaky as it should have been, until Nico awkwardly, also red in the cheeks, cleared his throat. "Well, Solace, what brings you to my cabin this time?" Nico asked. Will replied, "I need to do your daily check up,". Now, he wasn't really doing a check up - like every other time, it was just an excuse to see the son of Hades. Nico sighed, "Today? I really need to take a shower right now". Will smirked, "Yeah, I bet after that match, you stink." Nico glared at Will, it still having no affect on the other. He threw his shirt at him. "If you're that determined, just wait here while I have a shower. Capture the Flag starts in... 30 minutes, so I'll be quick". Before Will had a chance to reply, Nico had already slammed his bathroom door, for an unnecessary effect of 'urgency', as Will would call it.

As Nico was in the shower, Will looked around his cabin. Since the war with Gaea ended, as well as Nico spending 3 days in the infirmary, the two had become closer, to the point where it was usual for all campers to see them together, and Nico even helped Will in the infirmary time to time. Of course, that only added to the romantic feelings that Nico stirred inside Will. He looked at the terrible decor, the messy bed(s) (Nico rarely tidied up his cabin, to the point where he was lectured upon it), and Nico's table top desk. All that was on it was a skull ring and a Hades Mythomagic figure. Will knew this was his late sister Bianca's last gifts to him before she died, and knew the significant connection he had with the two objects. Nico always carried them with him, the ring on his finger and the figure in his pocket. He only took the items off his possession when in his cabin taking a shower. Will stared at them for a long time, however not daring to touch. He didn't even notice when Nico crept towards him, only a towel wrapped around his waist, used the shadows to cloud his vision and tap Will on the back, saying 'boo'. Will let out the most unmanly shriek ever heard, while Nico cackled with laughter. "Gods Solace, you should have seen your face! I thought you were gonna, I thought you were gonna~" Nico couldn't continue his sentence because he broke down laughing, flopping on his bed and rolling around like a sausage. Will adorned a deep blush, but no matter how much he tried to stay mad at Nico, he just couldn't. No one but Will saw this side of Nico, and it always made Will feel a swell of pride within him, as well as more butterflies erupting, that kept getting worse with each thing Nico did. He's like a drug to Will, especially his smile and joyous laugh.

Nico, who could finally stand, stood up to grab his chosen clothes off his bed to change. He started going back to his bathroom, but not before Will grabbed his arm and hauled him back onto the bed, lying on his back. "Check up time," Will sang. Before Nico could object, Will covered his mouth, winked and said 'Doctors Orders', doing a finger gun with the other hand. This made a pink-tinted Nico crack a small smile. Will, true to his words, continued to do the unnecessary check up he subjected Nico to. Everything was fine ~ apart from his pulse that was a little faster then usual, except it seemed to consistently be that speed. Nico had been eating more food too, still being unnaturally thin, but better then before. He was, like usual, pale as a ghost though. They were in a comfortable silence as the son of Apollo worked, apart from a few bad puns made from said demigod, with Nico giving a few more small smiles.

After the check up, Nico, who was lazy, pushed Will in the bathroom with the words 'No peeking, Solace' as he changed into his clothes. When he opened the door to his bathroom, Will stood taller then him, a fact he so often enjoyed to tell the son of the Underworld, pointed at an imaginary watch on his wrist, and said with the most serious expression, "10 minutes till fight time." Stupid as it was (and it was unbelievably stupid), Nico cracked another rare smile, something he's been doing a lot around Will recently.  
"I thought you were gonna take quick, or does the Ghost King need his bathing time?" Will teased Nico, and while he was playfully accusing Nico, they didn't realise they were backing up until Nico's back hit a wall, and Will accidentally fell forward until he grabbed Nico's waist to help him balance, until he realised what he had done, blushed deeply and moved them either side of his waist. He avoided eye contact with Nico, who was under him, but if Nico titled his head up, him and Will would probably kiss. Breathing heavily, Will leaned slightly back, but didn't go off of Nico. If Will couldn't see how red Nico's ear tips were, then he'd never know how much he was blushing. A blushing Nico was always so adorable. Without speaking, Will moved one of his hands up to cup Nico's chin, angling his head upwards to see his face, and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes, so his blue ones looked right into Nico's brown, almost black eyes. A connection passed through them. Slowly, Will and Nico leaned in, inches away from a kiss, and almost there until Piper just barged in. People need to start knocking on Nico's door. "Neeks, Willl, we need you to come for Capture the F~" she stared at Nico and Will, her OTP so close, AND about to kiss, until they realised her presence and Nico pushed him off, at the same time as Will jumped off. They blushed an even darker shade, if that was possible. "Sorry, coming," "On our way now," they both said at the same time. Will exited before Nico, so Piper took hold of Nico's arm and pulled him back into his cabin. "Piper, what are~" "Tell me everything that happened Neeks, everything," she used a bit of charmspeak unknowingly, although it had no affect on Nico. "Nothing happened, you came in before something could," Nico exasperated, still wearing the blush. "I mean the moments leading to it. I need something to quench my fangirl lust," Piper said. "What?" Nico was confused at the phrase 'quench my fangirl lust'. He decided to ignore it. "Ugh, tell me later, Capture the Flag now!!". Nico and Piper then ran out of his cabin to the Dining Pavilion.

***

For Capture the Flag today, the Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter and Hecate cabin were on the blue team, and the other cabins, which were Ares, Apollo, Zeus, Hypnos, Dionysus, Iris and Hephaestus, were on the red team. Both were itching to kick some demigod butt. Annabeth and Percy were the leaders of their team, and Clarisse and Jason, an unlikely pair, were the captains of theirs. Obviously, the blue team had a plan ~ Athena always has a plan.

When all campers were at the Dining Pavilion, Chiron announced the teams and rules. "Heroes! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" The campers who did not already carry weapons, apart from the Ares cabin who had already taken a few, got some more armaments. All campers put on their red or blue plumes, then Blue marched to the south woods, Red to the north woods, taunting each other along the way.

Because of Will, Nico was on defence. Not because he couldn't fight, that was thrown out the window a while ago (the match with Percy being proof of it), but because he wasn't allowed to do any underworldy stuff. If Nico could, his team could win within a minute of the start of the game. Nonetheless, as he couldn't, Annabeth planned for him to be the defence. Nico could be good at that; he was good at it. However, he was not defence of the flag; that job was given to the Stolls. Nico would be defence around the middle, camouflaged against the trees and bushes of the forest, and making sure to watch the others, stopping anyone who tries to sneak around to get to the blue's flag. Nico was the only one in his area; there wasn't another Blue in sight.

The conch horn sounded, signalling the beginning of the game.

Instantly, battle cries charged into the heavy fight. Nico couldn't see it, but he could certainly hear them. After about 2 minutes since the start, a Hecate half-blood tried to go round in Nico's view. Before they could even crouch 5 steps, Nico disarmed and knocked them out. (Does knocking someone out count as maiming?) He dragged their body so it slumped against a tree. So far, so good. Next, an Ares camper Nico forgot the name of came. He took a little longer to disable, as he was expecting an attack, but thankfully Nico took him down, once again putting his unconscious body against the tree. Another camper appeared, and another, and Nico had managed to beat 7 demigods so far, surprisingly. The son of Hades heaved with tiredness, panting, wiping the bead of sweat coming down on his forehead. Gods, what was taking so long? The game usually ends by now. 'Must be a battle,' Nico thought. Then, there was a rustle in the bush. Nico, his attention fully caught, snapped his head to the area of the sound. An arrow whistled past his head, narrowly missing it, and landed in the tree next to him. He peered forward, sword in his arm ready, when he looked at the arrow and saw something attached to it. Nico took the arrow out of the tree, seeing a heart shape point on it, along with a small, square, rainbow flag hanging off it. Cupid. That's what the point of the arrow reminded him of. The flag represented the gay pride flag.  
Nico looked skeptically around him. Whoever shot the arrow obviously knew of his meeting with Cupid; he racked his brain thinking of who he told. They also knew he was gay. Well there was Percy, Annabeth, Jason, even Cupid himself, but that was highly unlikely... There was also Will, but.. no, he wouldn't. Another arrow shot. This time, it had the Hades and Pluto symbol(s), along with two feminine signs on it. Nico got this instantly - it was about his past, ish, or more specifically, about his two sisters. Almost all people know of Hazel, but not Bianca, as Nico doesn't tell people of her. Whoever this person was, they were messing with him, so he thought. Nico wasn't actually sure what was happening at the moment, nor if it was a god, demigod, or a monster. He kept his guard up, especially when the next arrow was shot. He looked at it, his brain analysing the pattern. Nico somewhat paled ~ this represented Tartarus, so this person definitely knew of his past. Another arrow shot, this time with the SPQR sign, and CHB sign, along with the Argo ll, representing the war with Gaia. The mysterious person was smart, Nico had to give them that. And also thoughtful. The next arrow had a medical supply, with a tally of 3. Gods, this showed his three days forced in the camp infirmary by... Gods, he's not, Nico hoped. The son of Hades got an idea of who the person in the bushes was, and he didn't like it. Nor did he trust it. Finally, the last arrow was shot, Nico supposed, as it had the fricking Apollo symbol, as well as the Hades symbol, with the words Date Me in bold white letters. Next to that, was a chibi drawing of the one and only, Will fucking Solace.

Nico hadn't noticed that as he collected arrows from tree to tree, they led him to a small clearing, fantastically hidden by the forest's body. He gasped as someone snuck behind him and tapped him on the back. He turned to see Will Solace, in his usual attire, holding a single black rose. "It won't die in your hands," he chuckled, "I've had this grown by the Demeter cabin specifically, for a while actually. I thought you'd appreciate the black rose, rather then a red one. Too cheesy" he gave Nico an abashed smile, displaying nervousness, happiness, with a hint of cockiness. That didn't pass by Nico, but he ignored it, the skeletal butterflies growing every second. He still hadn't said a word, gaping like a fish and blushing furiously. Will pushed the rose into Nico's hands, his own lingering before staying there. "I wasn't sure how to ask you out, but I thought the rose would be a romantic enough gesture for you. I don't want you to be pressured or anything of the sort" Will avoided Nico's eyes. "So um, if y-you'd like to accompany me to a picnic tomorrow at 12:00pm, I'd very well like to know your answer." Nico just stared at Will intensely, while they both blushed, and Will summoned up his courage to look into his guarded, beautiful eyes. A look of worry flashed across the son of Apollo's face, before he started rambling and taking back his words. "S-sorry. I just really like you and couldn't figure out a way to ask you, but I knew you were gay, and I thought maybe I'll have a chance with you, even though you like heroes like Percy Jackson and not medical nerds like me~" Will apology was cut off by a very faint, embarrassed 'yes' coming from Nico. Said demigod was staring at his and Will's hands, Will not removing them yet, and the single rose. It was a romantic gesture, and one Nico thought was perfect. "W, What?" Will stammered, shocked wide eyes staring at the demigods face. 'Gods, Solace, and I thought I couldn't hear you correctly. Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you Will," Nico replied. In his happiness, Will engulfed Nico in a hug. "Oh I'm so glad I thought you'd say n~" "You are really dense, y'know. I thought it was pretty obvious I like you," "Me, oblivious?! If anything that's you, I flirt with you every time we talk!" Nico laughed, a sound so pure Will couldn't help laughing alongside him. They never wanted this moment to end. "We're both really dense" Nico suggested, and they both hugged again.

At one point of the hug, Nico and Will ended up falling to the ground, laughing blissfully. They landed side by side. Then, an unidentifiable look took hold of Will's eyes. Without warning, Will pounced onto Nico, laying his body directly onto the smaller camper. Nico's sword had landed away from his hands, Will's bow and arrow in the quiver on his back. The son of Apollo gazed at Nico, studying the excitement in his eyes, and smiled wonderfully. Without any words, Will gently captured Nico in a loving kiss, one that Nico shyly responded in. It was passionate, but nothing rough or needy. The kiss lasted long after the conch horn blew, signalling the end of the game.

The Blue team won Capture the Flag. But, Nico and Will never cared about the game, having something much better, where they were both winners.


End file.
